Dragon Ascendant
by Sunhawk1
Summary: This is a multiverse crossover following the travels of Llewydd ap Marin, a dragon from Shadowrun. An attempt at humor here, an moved from crossovers to anime crossovers.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ascendant  
(Multi-universe crossover)   
by Shea McIntee   
  
Disclaimer: None of the series mentioned or used belong to me. Ditto   
for the RPG's, books, and other stuff. 'Nuff said.   
  
Notes: This one is an experiment; instead of a Ranma-based fic, this   
is a fic that may involve the Ranma 1/2 series peripherally, at best.   
The protagonist is from the Shadowrun RPG, and will be   
encountering/visiting many different universes/dimensions (dimensional   
theory from RIFTS will play a sizable part of this). Oh, and don't   
expect much in the way of protagonist romance like in my other   
stories... the protagonist is, to say the least, not quite human...   
  
Prologue   
  
The air was filled with a faint multichromatic mist, sparkling with   
hints of blue, red, and green in a odd effect similar to a rainbow seen   
in the water from a garden hose. The landscape was empty-appearing,   
for the most part, with nothing but faint ghostly silhouettes in the   
shape of mundane objects and figures.   
  
The sole exception was a glowing amorphous figure, somehow more solid   
than everything else. It was vaguely reptilian in appearance (as much   
as a amorphous figure can be), and calmly stood upright in the middle   
of several swirling bands of bright lights. He (for it was a he) held   
out a hand and concentrated, the formulae for the precise manipulation   
of the energy around him flickering through his mind. The only outward   
signs of his focus were the sparks rising from the rings surrounding   
him, drifting towards his upturned palm.   
  
Suddenly, after minutes, perhaps even hours, of standing perfectly   
still, he clenched his fist. The sparks, now almost voering him, zipped   
out to a space not five feet in front of him. There they imploded, then   
exploded in a cascade of energy, forming a burning oval in the air.   
Through it could be seen an alien landscape unlike any other.   
So far, so good; he'd gotten this far before... it was the next step...   
  
Halting his train of thought, he gathered his will like a weapon. He   
lashed out with tentacles of light and 'grabbed' the rim of the gate   
in front of him. 'Adjusting' his grip, he closed his eyes and slowly   
exhaled, bringing himself back to his waiting body. He felt the rift   
slipping from him as his consciousness faded from this aspect of   
reality, and he snarled in exasperation and frustration as he grimly   
held on.   
  
At last, he was back in his body. He carefully opened his eyes and   
examined the air in front of him. The two (now ghostly) tentacles   
still extended from his outstretched fists to terminate in thin air.   
'Last step,' he thought, and took another deep breath.   
  
He tensed his muscles and suddenly yanked hard, trying to pull the   
rift into the physical world. It resisted, and then suddenly, almost   
anti-climatically, it into existance.   
  
He resisted the sudden urge to indulge in celebration, and carefully   
inspected the newly-formed gate. It looked... perfect.   
  
He released it, and it vanished quietly. He stood there for a moment,   
lost in his mind.   
  
And then he went to chase down a certain elf and tell him 'I told you   
so!'   
  
And get a drink... or ten. After all, he deserved it.   
  
****   
  
Llewydd ap Marin (Llew to those who couldn't pronounce the whole thing)   
woke up, and immediately regretted it. A team of gleeful jack-hammer-  
wielding dwarves was working on the inside of his skull, and they were   
quite enthusiastic over the whole idea.   
  
He grimaced and concentrated; magic flowed through his body, tidying up   
the remains of last night's celebration in the various bars of the   
downtown Seattle metroplex. The dwarves immediately packed up and left   
in disappointment. He sighed in relief.   
  
'Much better.'   
  
He had lost track of what exactly happened after the seventh bar and the   
twenty-seventh drink, although he had some vague recollections...   
  
Ah, yes... singing and buying several more rounds for everyone. He   
snorted.   
  
He got up and stretched, extending his 30-foot body out stiff and then   
arching up to touch the ceiling of his (rather large) domecile (an   
amusing sight, on the whole; imagine a giant lizard acting like a lazy   
housecat), sending green blue and gold flashes against the walls from   
his scales. He yawned and looked around in lazy satisfaction. There was   
a small pile of knives, clubs, and whips next to him...   
  
'What was that about?... Oh, yeah... now i remember.'   
  
A mixed gang of human and metahuman thugs had thought him an easy target   
coming back home, him being drunk and alone. He smirked. They got what   
they deserved.   
  
And he finally got what he wanted. After three years of constant effort,   
he had finally achieved his goal: a gateway to another dimension. He was   
almost gleeful about it.   
He had been a bit of a wanderer even when young, before the Long Sleep   
(when magic disappeared from the world), and even after awakening in the   
Sixth World, December of 2012, by the humans' Gregorian Calendar he   
constantly sought new things; To qoute some old book or other,   
"excitement, adventure, and really wild things."   
  
And now, he'd be able to look for completely new things to do, new things   
to learn... and new treasures to keep.   
  
He WAS a dragon, after all. Even though the legendary avariciousness of   
his kind were just that, legends, a large horde of treasures was a form   
of status; the larger and more diverse it was, the more it proved your   
resourcefulness and experience, and, like any sentient species, the   
concept of 'it's all mine!' is perfectly understood.   
  
Now that he could actually form the gateway consistently, he only needed   
a few weeks to get ready; pack everything up, get any new equipment and   
such that he'd need, leave messages with a few people, and so forth. He   
could afford to spend all his reserves of nuyen (excepting a small   
amount as a 'souvenier' for his horde) on buying various stuff; he didn't   
plan on coming back for a long while.   
  
Author's Notes: Possible crossovers/universes to visit: RIFTS (of   
course... and an encounter with a RIFTS dragon could be interesting...   
and supply needed info on dimensions), several anime series (Eva, Sailor   
Moon, Ranma, Slayers are possible/probable; "Dragon Slave" vs ticked-off   
dragon?), and various books and movies that I can work in. The main   
character (llewydd is pronounced (very breathy-L-sound)-(ewe)-(cross   
between 'wuh' and 'fuh')-(thv) ). I'm trying to cultivate a draconic   
viewpoint and motivations (input/advice on that appreciated), which will   
lead to conflicts with many main characters of series visited. He is a   
Great Western Dragon, with a large amount of focus on magic (hermetic,   
specifically), and a passion for 'new things'.  
  
This is actually a repost of this fic... I decided that, as most of the   
universes visited will be anime (for the present, at least), I should move   
this fic from crossovers/crossovers to crossovers/anime crossovers. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon Ascendant  
(Multi-universe crossover)   
by Shea McIntee   
  
Disclaimer: None of the series mentioned or used belong to me. Ditto   
for the RPG's, books, and other stuff. 'Nuff said.   
  
Notes: This one is an experiment; instead of a Ranma-based fic, this   
is a fic that may involve the Ranma 1/2 series peripherally, at best.   
The protagonist is from the Shadowrun RPG, and will be encountering/  
visiting many different universes/dimensions (dimensional theory from   
RIFTS will play a sizable part of this). Oh, and don't expect much in   
the way of protagonist romance like in my other stories... the   
protagonist is, to say the least, not quite human...   
  
Notes II: Okay, I thought that this story would be replaced by "Ranma,   
Desert-Born." I was wrong. Instead, this will be an attempt at a   
humorous look at various anime (and non-anime) series', as the draconic   
protagonist wanders the multiverse in a totally unnecessary quest for   
'excitement, adventure, and really wild things.'  
And, no, before you ask, he won't eat the Senshi. The moon cats, on the   
other hand, may become appetizers...  
  
Chapter 1: Fly Swatting and Cheeseburgers  
  
Llewydd stepped through the ragged tear in the air and onto the   
pavement of a new world. He curled his thirty-foot length (plus a tail)   
around, and sighed. He shook his head in exasperation at the latest...   
encounter. One would expect the very young human to exibit fear or panic,   
perhaps. Maybe even awe. Instead, what he got was... well...  
  
**** flashback ****  
  
"Sakura, get it now!" shouted a small flying odd-looking little beast   
that would hardly make a good appetizer.  
  
The human girl leapt towards him and swung a mighty blow... with an   
absolutely ridiculous-looking wand. It hit his foot, and the girl   
shouted "Lizard card, return!"  
  
Nothing happened. Llewydd bent his head down and gazed down with   
cross-eyed annoyance at the started little girl.  
  
'You've GOT to be kidding me.'  
  
She frowned, and tried again.  
  
"Return!"  
  
(bonk!)  
  
He gave her a slightly menacing-looking scowl, although inside he was   
quite amused.  
  
'Precocious, isn't she...'  
  
He cocked his massive head to one side and scratched the back of it   
with a sharp claw.  
  
"You COULD try asking, you know," he offered with a visible smirk.  
  
Sakura blinked. It... talked.  
  
"Ummm... would you pretty please return?" she asked with big over-  
sized eyes.  
  
"Ahhh... no."  
  
She gave a growl, and then whacked his foot again (this being the   
only body part she could conveniently reach at the moment).  
  
"Return!"  
  
He reached out and delicately plucked the funny stick from her   
hand.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute," he said as he tracked the flying...   
whatever-it-was with his eyes, and then...  
  
(SWAT!)  
  
He then gave her wand back to her.  
  
"You... you... you..." she stammered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You DENTED IT!"  
  
He smiled and shook his head slightly. Concentrating his energies,   
he reopened the gate and jumped through, holding his 'souvenier'   
for his collection in one claw.  
  
The hole sealed up with a small flash, while behind him, Keroberus   
growned and staggered upright.  
  
"Ooo... maybe that WASN'T the Lizard Card..."  
  
Meanwhile, a boy about the age of the girl ran up.  
  
"Whatever it was, it took my sword... and ran off with the nearby   
Museum exibit!!"  
  
**** end flashback ****  
  
Humans... who could understand the things...  
  
His stomach gave a large growl and he sighed. Time to find something   
to eat... he'd already run Milliways out of stock twice, and he   
wasn't welcome there anymore... and he'd paid with gold, too...  
  
He sniffed the air. He smelled meat. Lots of it.  
  
He did have to admit that humans did have their uses... and cooking   
was one. The sheer variety of manners and styles of dishes and spices   
that various groups of them made was... heavenly. He especially had a   
fondness for meat dishes (as most dragons would), and he smelled   
something familiar...  
  
He tramped towards a building marked with a yellow double-arch. It'd   
been a while since he had fast food. He absent-mindedly wiped his foot   
off on a nearby ornamental bush after it squished in something.  
  
Behind him, all was chaos.  
  
"You... you... you bastard! You killed Kenny!"  
  
"Yeah... you stepped on him and quished him right up, you big lizard."  
  
Llewydd wasn't paying any attention as he crashed through the wall of   
the McDonalds, not bothering to change shape, and slapped a small gold   
nugget down on the counter in front of the startled cashier.  
  
"Five hundred double quarter-pounders with cheese."  
  
The cashier just shook as if in a stiff wind.  
  
"What? What's the problem?"  
  
"Uhh... s-s-sir... y-y-you're a-a-a-a?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"D-d-d-dra-a-a -"  
  
"So?" Llewydd held up a gleaming claw and poked it at the frightened   
man. "Is that a... problem?"  
  
"N-n-no! F-f-five hundred ch-ch-ch-cheeseburgers coming up!"  
  
The large dragon gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
'Ahh... what you have to do to get some service around here...'  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I turned this into a totally off-the-wall   
chaotic whatever-it-is fic, after deciding to take the more serious   
ideas and stick them in "Ranma, Desert-Born." I hope you like it, and   
I'm very much opened to suggestions on various universes to have   
Llewydd visit... deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com  
  
PS: No, I doubt he'd actually EAT the moon cats... well... okay,   
maybe... 


End file.
